The disclosures herein relate generally to information handling systems (IHSs), and more specifically, to IHSs that communicate with other particular IHSs. Multiple IHSs may be connected together via a communication network. Multiple IHSs may also be connected together via multiple communication networks. A hardware configuration management system on a first IHS may share information about the hardware configuration of a second IHS via a communication network.